Installations for the production of rubber tubes of a predetermined length comprise a pair of rotary heads to which are fixed the end of cores constituted by round bars and supported along their horizontal length by a plurality of fixed stands mounted on an appropriate supporting structure or bed. Tubes formed on such cores using a process of known type must necessarily subsequently be subjected to a vulcanisation process which generally requires a preliminary wrapping or "bandaging" of the tubes by a binding, strip, cord or the like according to different requirements.
After vulcanisation of the rubber the tubes, now constituting the finished product, must be removed from the associated forming core after removal, when present, of the said binding.
Currently, the unbinding of the finished tubes--that is, when these have been clad with a binding or strip or the like before vulcanisation--is effected manually. This involves a significant use of manual labour with a consequent increase in the cost of production and with the possibility of breakage of the cladding strip because of the more or less marked adherence of this latter onto the tube; in any case this procedure makes the possible reutilisation of the bandage itself problematical. Moreover, there have not until now been provided convenient devices operable to simplify the operation of releasing the finished tube from the associated metal forming core. This releasing operation, on the other hand, involves significant practical difficulties when the tube to be released has a length exceeding determined limits.